


A hot shower will make things better

by RedRoseCarnage



Series: Audrey and Elliot's lives [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Molestation, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRoseCarnage/pseuds/RedRoseCarnage
Summary: hot yummy incest scenarios are my shit
Series: Audrey and Elliot's lives [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704409
Kudos: 12





	A hot shower will make things better

Downstairs : yelling. Crashing sounds, probably another plate again. More yelling. Curled up in bed and holding Oscar, his teddy bear, the seven year old sobs. His school bag lays across the bedroom, his shoes are scattered around and only one knee-high white sock hangs on his tiny foot. The last rays of light try to reach the window but quickly die out, giving place to a beautiful blue-ish tone that will soon turn to black. His stomach growls and twists itself from hunger when his sister abruptly calls for him. Drying his tears with the back of his hands, he follows her voice to the bathroom door. ‘A hot shower will make things better’, she speaks with that motherly way he’s so used to, caring and comforting; his body moves on its own, seduced by her soothing tone, almost like a mermaid’s singing : he’s bewitched. 

He’s still sobbing as she undresses him, pausing every now and then to contemplate her little brother’s smooth and hairless body, delicate in every detail; unlike hers, which is almost an adult’s with its wider hips and bits of hair everywhere. She hates it. They get in the shower together and the boy hugs her tightly : she’s the only one in that household that provides him comfort. She hugs back for a while but quickly lets go and starts fondling him.  
‘Let’s play a little bit while we’re in here, okay? Then you can hug me all you want!’, her pink, cotton-candy like hair seems to get darker when wet and also longer, almost reaching her small breasts. He nods, looking away. ‘Good.’ Her hands glide down his body and he shivers. 

‘Here, you can touch me too’, she says, taking his hands and placing them on her chest. Droplets of water come tumbling down her petite breasts, gently kissing them. ‘Squish them, feel how soft they are.’ Her skin is warm and he can feel her heart beating, as fast as a bird’s. His small hands almost cover her breasts entirely. Steam embraces their bodies, glued to each other. He starts getting aroused as the seventeen year old begins jerking him off and occasionally lets out a few moans. Masturbating while doing so, now both grunt and moan, trying to keep their volume down. They won’t listen, they’re still fighting. She moves her hand up and down around his cocklet, lubricating it with spit and, with her right hand, touches herself. He looks down and sees his sister’s pink bush, for the first time.  
‘So, this is what girls have between them…’ This fondling lasts a few minutes before he climaxes and collapses to the floor, his frail legs shaking from such intensity. Her baby brother’s gasping for air makes her cum right after him, relishing every jolt in silence then they both sit down, hugging. Still a bit horny, she humps his leg to her final orgarsm that day. He feels her hot, spread open pussy rubbing against his kneecap and quietly watches, horrified. She calls his name when cumming then she pats his head like you would a dog’s.  
‘You’re such a good boy for me, I love you.’ A forehead kiss. 

After a failed attempt at having a normal dinner, ruined by Mom when she asked again why Dad spent yet another day drinking instead of looking for work, which ended up as usual, with yelling and dinnerware being tossed around, they went to sleep. It was a pitch black night, only a beam of light from the moon made present on their room. His father’s slap still burned on his right cheek. The boy tosses incessantly. His sister, on the other hand, sleeps peacefully. He silently cries himself to sleep that night.

**Author's Note:**

> if you like my incest talking, consider following me on twt where i constantly shitpost abt my ocs : @deadasshotas


End file.
